prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC03
is the 3rd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 440th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Rikka transforms into Cure Diamond for the first time. Synopsis Rikka makes attempts to study the Cure Loveads in the school science laboratory. Mana arrives and Rikka explains that the materials used in the Loveads does not exist on Earth. Mana claims that her transformation Cure Loveads was given to her by a young shop owner at the Clover Tower and the attack Cure Loveads appeared from her brooch. Rikka asks the fairies about the Cure Loveads', but they have no idea either. Suddenly, their teacher walks in and reminds them that they had only three minutes to clean up. They panicked and rushed to clean up, leaving behind Lance in the science laboratory. Mana comes across another poster of the young idol, Makopi, and goes on to talk about her concert. However, Raquel and Sharuru butt in and remind them about the mysterious Cure Sword and her agenda. Mana generates a few ideas and suspicions, possible about Makopi as Cure Sword, but her hunger interrupts this. Mana decides to invite Rikka over to her place to have dinner and discuss more about the Pretty Cure matters. After informing her mother, who worked in a hospital, about going over to Mana's place, she, Mana and the two fairies go over to have dinner, provided by Mana's father. Raquel observes Rikka carefully, and decides that Rikka should be his partner. Mana agrees, and even comes up with a Pretty Cure name for her, Cure Dia. Despite all the support, Rikka declines, claiming that she is not worthy to be a Pretty Cure and that she would rather support Mana from behind. They agree to meet tomorrow to find the young man at the Clover Tower and go back home. Rikka receives a parcel, containing more figurines and small statues, and a letter from her father who is traveling overseas. She decides to write back to him and deposit the letter into the mail box the next day. Meanwhile, Ira and Marmo are visited by their comrade, Pell who was ordered from the "Higher-Ups" to help them. The two girls bump into the young man from the Clover Tower. The man has just newly opened his shop and invites them in. However Rikka demands to know his connections with the Cure Loveads and the Pretty Cure. The young man goes on to change the subject and gives Rikka a Cure Loveads. Rikka goes into a trance, and is waken up by Mana. Rikka attempts to reject the Cure Loveads politely, however the young man told her that the Cure Loveads chose her and she should decide what path she will choose. Meanwhile, a young male student gets disgusted with the love letters being sent around. Ira extracted his dark heart and creates a goat Jikochū, which then proceeds to eat the letters in the mailbox instead of pursuing the Pretty Cure. The fairies sense the Jikochū's presence and Mana quickly transforms to confront the Jikochū. Cure Heart tries to save the letters from being eaten, especially the one from Rikka, and ends up getting her hands full. Rikka wants to help, and suddenly recalls her first time meeting with Mana, who had been supporting her ever since. Rikka concentrates her strong feelings to save Mana and the Cure Loveads glows. Grabbing the opportunity, Rikka transforms into her Pretty Cure ego, Cure Diamond, and immediately purifies the Jikochū with her own purification attack, Twinkle Diamond. After the battle, Raquel reintroduces herself to Rikka as her new partner. Only when they mention Lance did they realize that he is missing and start panicking. Alice arrives with Sebastian and inquires about the girls' troubles. Major Events *Rikka hesitate to become a Pretty Cure. *Rikka get her Cure Lovead. *The jewelry stall owner opening a new shop. *Rikka transforms into Cure Diamond for the first time. *Cure Diamond uses Twinkle Diamond for the first time. *Pell makes his first appearance. *Raquel get her partner. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Youtsuba Alice Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance Villains *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Jikochū Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes